ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The DC Heroes
The New Adventures of The DC Heroes is a show set to air on Cartoon Network in 2015-2016 and will have only two seasons in total and two 3-d video games and a online 3-d game featuring villains in different zones, as well as villians available to purchase. Main Cast * Batman (voiced by Adam West)- The team's leader and male version of Batgirl * Batgirl (voiced by Grey DeLisle)- Batman's genderbent counterpart * Wonder Woman (voiced by Hynden Walch)- Superman's female sidekick * Flash (voiced by Scott Menville)- The team's fastest member * Green Lantern (voiced by Tom Kenny)- The team's energy factor * Aquaman (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- The team's liquid based hero * Superman (voiced by Jonathan Frakes)- Supergirl's male counterpart Villains * Lex Luthor (voiced by Frank Langella)- Superman's enemy * Joker (voiced by Mark Hamill)- Batman's enemy * Sinestro (voiced by Charles Adler)- Green Lantern's enemy * Harley Quinn (voiced by Tara Strong)- Joker's girlfriend and Batman's enemy * Riddler (voiced by Jim Cummings)- Batman's many enemies who is known for leaving behind clues in the shape of question marks * Catwoman (voiced by Laura Bailey)- Batman's second female enemy * Captain Cold (voiced by Wayne Knight)- Flash's enemy * Killer Frost (voiced by Jane Lynch)- Preferring to go under the alias of Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost survives off the cold air around her. * Scarecrow (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)- Batman's enemy who is made entirely of straw. * Ra's al Ghul (voiced by S. Scott Bullock)- Batman's many enemies * Braniac (voiced by John O'Hurley)- Superman's other enemy * Zod (voiced by Fred Stoller)- Superman's third enemy * Deadshot (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)- Batman's many enemies who lives up to his name * Darkseid (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)- Batman's enemy * Poison Ivy (voiced by Katee Sackhoff)- Batman's plant themed enemy * Bizarro (voiced by Roger Rose)- Batman's evil counterpart * Black Adam (voiced by Michael Dorn)- A hero turned villain who takes pleasure in fighting the Justice League * Lobo (voiced by Jim Cummings)- A criminal, who is known for his role as bounty hunter. He has been wanted by Superman, but has evaded capture by the man of steel. * Parasite (voiced by Pat Fraley)- A red villain who is known for infecting other people with his touch. * Jax-Ur (voiced by Greg Grunberg)- A space convict who has escaped from his prison in space many times, only to be returned. * Hugo Strange (voiced by Adrian Pasdar)- A doctor who is Batman's enemy * Toyman (voiced by Rod Keller)- Superman's toy themed enemy * Mr. Mxzyptlk (voiced by Alimi Ballard)- Superman's many enemies * Metallo (voiced by George Takei)- Superman's metal human hybrid enemy Allies * Plastic Man (voiced by Jim Parsons)- Once a enemy of Batman, Plastic Man has since then redeemed himself * Robin (voiced by Steve Blum)- Batman's second in command * Green Arrow (voiced by Jason Marsden)- A green superhero who lives up to his name * Blue Beetle (voiced by Dave Wittenberg)- A blue humanoid beetle * Hawkgirl (voiced by Cree Summer)- Batman's bird related ally * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Jim Ward)- Batman's butler * Supergirl (voiced by Nika Futterman)- Superman's genderbent counterpart * Cyborg (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)- Member of the Teen Titans * Lucius Fox (voiced by LeVar Burton)- Batman's business manager * Booster Gold (voiced by Jess Harnell)- A gold colored super hero who lives up to his name * Deadman (voiced by Travis Willingham)- A once living superhero who manages to be brought back to life * Amethyst (voiced by Cheryl Hines)- A magic sorceress who has the magic of House Amethyst at her fingertips. * Lois Lane (voiced by Tricia Helfer)- The greatest reporter known to the Daily Planet. * Zatanna (voiced by Michelle Tratchtenberg)- A professional stage magician * Jimmy Olsen (voiced by Mikey Kelley)- A sidekick of Superman's * Superboy (voiced by Dave Boat)- Superman's younger counterpart * Black Canary (voiced by Lena Headey)- Crimefighting black wearing heroine Green Lantern Corps * Kilowog (voiced by Steve Blum) * Arisia (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Alisnad'r (voiced by Tara Strong) * Arx (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Artois (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Aya (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Arkkis Chummuck (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Alia (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * B'dg (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Indigo Tribe * Indigo-1 (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Munk (voiced by Frank Langella) * Natromo (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Kreaven (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Slog the Slayer (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Blue Lantern Corps * Brother Warth (voiced by Steve Blum) * Brother Hynn (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Nicole Morrison (voiced by Tara Strong) * Brother Shon (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Krona (voiced by Roger Rose) * Kyle Rayner (voiced by Jason Marsden) Emerald Warriors * Sodam Yat (voiced by Steve Blum) * Bleez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Atrocitus (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Ganthet (voiced by Travis Willingham) Category:Superheroes Category:DC Animated Universe (2010s)